Passion Dévorante
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Un balcon. Un comportement étrange. Un Alec dévorant et préssé. Une nouvelle rune sortie de nul part. Magnus ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là et mine de rien... Il avait assez peur. Il ne reconnaissait pas son amant et cela l'effrayait mais en fait, il 'allait mas s'en plaindre. Malec/Lemon


Passion Dévorante

Magnus gémissait doucement alors qu'Alec lui caressait les hanches tout en lui dévorant le cou. Il y déposait de nombreux baisers agrémentés de petites morsures. Le Sorcier ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le balcon, Alec derrière Magnus qui avait les yeux fermés. De milliers de soupirs de bien-être lui échappaient à chaque coup de langue, de milliers de papillons virevoltaient gaiement dans son ventre à chaque baiser laissé sur sa peau caramel, de milliers de petites fourmis lui parcouraient les hanches à chaque contact et de milliers de spasmes le prenaient à chaque morsure marquant le lobe de son oreille droite. Le Sorcier ne se savait même pas aussi sensible à cet endroit. Malgré tout le plaisir que lui procurait son petit-ami, Magnus commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'Alec lui sautait dessus à la moindre occasion. Le Nephilim lui faisait voir des étoiles dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour le questionner sur son comportement. C'est à croire qu'il savait à l'avance ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Mine de rien, tout cela l'effrayait… Oui, Magnus Bane avait peur du Shadowhunter. Son amant était devenu insatiable mais surtout violent et possessif.

« Magnus, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de fou… Murmure Alec à son oreille tout en la lui mordillant sensuellement

-Fou ? Et que veux-tu faire ? Qu'est-ce qui est fou pour toi ?

Magnus parlait avec une voix enjôleuse mais son corps tremblant légèrement trahissant ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, de la peur.

-Te prendre… Ici… Sur cette rambarde de balcon… Au-dessus du vide…

Le Shadowhunter avait ponctué sa phrase de baiser laissés dans le cou de son amant. Finalement, il le retourne et le soulève. Magnus se retrouve assis sur la rambarde, les mains enserrant le cou d'Alec qui les fit se pencher en arrière. Le Sorcier s'agrippe avec force au Shadowhunter qui commençait à lui enlever sa chemise. Celle-ci glissa doucement, exposant complètement le torse de Magnus. Alec se pencha un peu plus afin de prendre un téton entre ses dents. Il le mordilla, le lécha et en fit de même avec l'autre avant de les lâcher. Le Lightwood remonta doucement vers la bouche pulpeuse du Sorcier en n'oubliant pas un seul morceau de peau à sa merci. Les gémissements de son amant étaient un pur délice à ses oreilles.

-A… Alexander… Je dis recevoir un client dans moins de dix minutes…

-Et ? On a le temps de finir… Tu n'auras qu'à utiliser la magie pour te remettre en ordre. Pas envie de m'arrêter maintenant… On continue !

Penchant encore plus le corps de Magnus en arrière, Alec arracha le pantalon en soie de celui-ci avant d'entrer en lui d'un seul coup.

-AH ! Att-Alexander !

Les deux amants penchèrent encore plus dangereusement au-dessus du vide alors qu'ils bougeaient en rythme l'un contre l'autre. Magnus planta violemment ses ongles dans la nuque d'Alec avant de sentir quelque chose d'étrange les lui lacérer.

-Je t'aime tellement, Magnus…

-A-Alexander ! Je…

Alec n'y allait pas de main morte. Il entrait et sortait de l'antre du Sorcier à une vitesse phénoménale, lui agrippait tellement fort les hanches qu'il les lui griffait à chaque coup de rein et le penchait de plus en plus en arrière. Magnus était pratiquement la tête à l'envers et pouvait parfaitement voir toutes les lumières de la ville. Le Shadowhunter finit par y mettre de plus en plus de force, ses yeux s'étaient dangereusement assombris et un rictus machiavélique courbait ses lèvres tandis qu'il observait son amant qui atteignait enfin l'orgasme. Il ne tarda pas à le suivre dans ce dernier, un soupir de plaisir passant ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime trop… Tu es à moi… Rien qu'à moi…

-Oui. Je t'aime aussi Alexander. Je suis à toi.

Magnus se sentait vider de toute énergie. Alec le redressa et le porta jusqu'au lit. Le Sorcier ne pouvait plus bouger un seul petit doigt. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi impuissant. Il entendit Alec sortir de la chambre pour parler avec une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

-Revenez demain.

Une porte claqua, des pas se firent entendre et une forme noire s'écrasa à ses côtés. Magnus réussit avec beaucoup de mal à se tourner sur le côté pour observer le dos de son amant. Sur sa nuque brûlait une étrange rune ressemblant à une émeraude. Il fit un effort surhumain pour tendre une main vers son Shadowhunter jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque ses doigts. Leurs bouts étaient rougeoyants et quand il les réunissait tous ensemble, ils formaient la même rune que sur la nuque d'Alec. Est-ce que c'était une marque d'union ?

-Alexander ?

Magnus se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Le chef de l'Institut de New-York prit délicatement le Sorcier dans ses bras et se colla à lui. Il frotta sa tête dans son cou et huma son odeur un bon coup. Magnus commença à somnoler, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qu'il se passait.

-J'ai aidé une meute de loup-garou à s'installer il y a quelques semaines… Leur Alpha a accepté de nombreuses autres Downworlders dans sa meute. Il y avait parmi eux, une famille de Sorciers Runiques qui m'ont montré cette rune… Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'en plus de lié deux personnes entre elles, cette rune exacerbe les sentiments… Ceux qui sont les plus enfouis… Alors… Pardonne mon comportement de ces derniers temps… Il le fallait pour que la rune fonctionne sur toi.

-Je… me… sens… si… faible…

-Je sais, dors Magnus. Je veille sur toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu iras beaucoup mieux demain. Je t'aime.

Alec enlaça tendrement Magnus qui sombra dans le sommeil avec un sourire. Le Shadowhunter eut un sourire tendre et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il huma encore un instant l'odeur du Sorcier avant de lui aussi se faire emporter par le sommeil. Avec un soupir de bien-être, Magnus répondit enfin à son amant

-Je t'aime aussi, Alexander… »

La rune d'Union brula encore un moment avant de devenir une rune banale. La respiration des deux amants était calme et profonde tandis qu'une petite carte blanche apparait sur la table de nuit. Des lettres de feu s'y inscrivirent alors : « J'espère que mon cadeau t'aura plu, Magnus. J'ai payé ma dette mais j'en dois une à ton Shadowhunter, maintenant. Qu'il ne l'oublie pas. R.B »

The End

 _Bonsoir/Bonjour, je suis la fille qui a écrit cet os dans le seul et unique but d'écrire un lemon en meublant autour n'importe comment !_

 _Donnez-moi quand même un avis pour que je sache ce que ça vaut ^^_

 _Enfin si vous voulez hein !_

 _Ps : Ce n'est pas Teen Wolf mais une tentative de cross-over avec Game of Thrones. J'imagines trop Ramsay en Alpha chef de meute, pas vous ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu,_

 _Biz !_


End file.
